1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to power receptacle assemblies and, more particularly, to a power receptacle for admitting a plug of various electrical appliances or 3C products. The power receptacle comprises a first housing engaged with at least a functional receptacle, and a second housing engaged with at least a conventional receptacle unit, such that power receptacle manufacturers can alter the appearance of the power receptacle flexibly during a manufacturing process, thereby allowing users to make proper choices as needed.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional power receptacle for use with a plug at one end of a power cord of various electrical appliances or 3C products usually has a plurality of slots for admitting positive and negative pins of the plug. A control switch is disposed beside the slots and is adapted to switch between ON/OFF states to not only allow the power to be turned off without unplugging the plug but also provide overload-proof protection. Furthermore, it is convenient that a plug at one end of a power cord of conventional 3C products comes in the form of a USB terminal. To this end, the industrial sector developed a power receptacle with a USB slot for admitting the USB terminal. However, the aforesaid two power receptacles in operation are usually restricted to a single function. That is, users have to choose between the conventional power receptacle and a receptacle with a USB slot or use both as needed. In addition, power receptacle manufacturers are further confronted with a problem. That is, die opening and product inventory management of the conventional power receptacles incur costs and take up much space.
To solve the aforesaid problems with the production and application of conventional power receptacles for use with plugs of various electrical appliances or 3C products, the present invention provides a flexible operation-variable power receptacle manufactured in a manner to meet market or user needs. Thus, average users can properly plug the plugs of electrical appliances or 3C products into the power receptacle.